


Misplaced Anger

by Emily_Castrov



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Castrov/pseuds/Emily_Castrov
Summary: It's time for old friends to say goodbye, but Azimuth can feel it. Something is off about the boy, and he has a theory: that robot 'friend' of his has poisoned his mind. Together, they are going to save the lombaxes, whether Ratchet realizes it or not. He'll thank him later, after the general lifts this zoni curse.





	1. Revelations

Two lombax starships glide towards the center of the universe (give or take fifty feet) to land on circular platforms right outside the core of the Great Clock. Aphelion, being unoccupied at the moment, parks nearby as the cockpit of the white and crimson ship opens, revealing its passengers. The pilot, similarity colored to his own ship, is the first to touch the ground. His rigid frame takes a few steps forward, then halts at attention to wait for his younger companions. A shorter, gold lombax steps out slowly, then turns to face the diminutive Zoni robot. He reaches out a hand, and with a practiced flick of the wrist, the bot's small frame compacts and clicks into the mechanism on his back. Moving forward, a small gasp escapes the young lombax.

"Wow, guess they don't call this place the 'Great' Clock for nothing."

Everything around him seems to shimmer; the ground and walls are covered with plated gold, and the glass walls and flooring protect delicate machinery. Each moving part, both large and small, does so with a singular rhythm, not a gear or spring out of place. The air itself pulses with the rumbling tick of the clock, the quantum energy doing its work to power the universe's pacemaker. The view of the outside is possibly the most stunning part of it all; due to its seclusion from the rest of the populated universe, there is so much clarity to the starry sky surrounding him. As he looks into the distance, he could swear that he sees galaxies and star clusters that one would need a telescope to properly observe anywhere else. The stargazing is cut short as a familiar weight leaves his back and he hears two metal feet clink to the glass floor below.

"Indeed, Ratchet. It certainly is quite beautiful here. It is thanks to our combined efforts that the Clock is safe from Nefarious. However, there is always the possibility of other villains finding their way here."

With a heavy heart, Ratchet listens to his friend's words. He grips his hands with a solemn expression on his face.

"So, I can't talk you out of this, can I?" _I did promise I'd back his decision, whatever it was. I wish I could change his mind._

"Ratchet, we have been on many adventures," Ratchet's hands drop to his sides in defeat as he prepares to hear the worst. "but the Clock needs someone to protect it. It is... what I was built for."

 _Some friend I'd be to keep him from that_. Clank reaches out a hand towards his lifelong friend, and Ratchet responds in a way Clank doesn't expect: by going around his hand, kneeling down to his level and pulling his small frame into a tight hug. _If it's the last time I'll see you pal, I can't just leave you with a handshake. Wish ya didn't have to leave at all, but I can't keep you from this._ The two separate, and Ratchet stands upright. _As much as I want to._

The general stands by, watching his best friend's son lead the small robot out of the ship. His ears perk up at the younger's reaction, and a thoughtful smile spreads across his face. _Heh, that tone. That stance. That awed expression in his eyes._ A chuckle escapes his throat as he watches. _That's Kaden through and through. Oh how I wish he could see you now, Ratchet._ Alister's hand reaches into his pocket to reveal the pocket watch, a relic from a lifetime ago. He addresses the face of his late friend. _Only a hundred feet away lies the Orvus Chamber. If my research is correct, inside of that very room is the master switch of the universe._ Ruby eyes tear themselves away from the pocket watch as the elder puts away the photo, locking onto his target. _To think that such an incredible power lies within a simple lever. It's absolutely marvelous!_

The general's train of thought derails for a moment, years of military instinct causing him to survey the area in search of some potential threat to the Clock. Hypnotized by its thunderous tick, his ears fan out a bit, only to be flicked upwards at a metallic voice. _Protect the Clock...when Ratchet told me about Clank, I did theorize that he had played a part in maintaining it. That must be his purpose, as strange as it sounds for a robot his size. But is there more to it than he lets on?_ Ratchet hugs Clank, then stands up to leave.

"Wait, so that's it?" _It can't be! We aren't finished here yet! What about changing the past? What about-_ "What about the lombaxes?" Ratchet's voice sounds out in response, far too calm for Azimuth's liking. "They're not in danger, they've just moved on. And we'll find them." _That tone...sounds nothing like him_. "But the past stays where it is."

Azimuth doesn't hear their short conversation as they walk forward, because as he stands rigid as stone, something in his mind clicks into place: _He sounds just like that robot._ That same robot who claims that time is unchangeable, even when Ratchet has time traveled before. **That same robot whose sole purpose is to protect the Great Clock.** It's almost as if... _He sounds like that robot because **that robot has taken his mind.**_


	2. Memory Lane

"Come on, pal. I'll walk you in."

Clank's mind is still reeling from the events of the past few days. After two years of non-stop searching, with his only lead being the word 'zoni', Ratchet found him. Along the way, he even found Azimuth, who was more than happy to offer his assistance in this quest. _I was quite worried that he was the only one, but I am glad that Ratchet has found another lombax, a family. I do hope he will be alright without me._ A family...Clank has made quite a few discoveries of his own on that subject. He knows now that he is XJ-0461, the son of Orvus, and the heir to the Great Clock. The most important, delicate, and sophisticated machine in the universe, engineered by the most brilliant mind in existence, rests in his small metal hands. _It is thanks to him that I am alive to serve this great purpose. If he had not saved me all those years ago…_

Clank's memory banks scroll back to his earliest moments: the fear for his very life in that Blargian warbot factory, then relief and curiosity at the sight of the mechanic who saved him on Veldin. The memories keep coming, and Clank finds himself reliving his best and worst moments in an instant, causing him to make a mental note of just how much the lombax at his side has grown over the last several years. _It is hard to believe that this is the same person I met so long ago_. When they first met, Ratchet was so critical and angry after Quark's betrayal, and the resulting fire was often pointed towards Clank at full force, but now... _The same lombax who once threatened to sell me for scrap metal brought a man twice his size to the point of shedding tears for simply threatening me barely a year later!_

_"Touch him, and it's **plasma city!"**_

The older audio file brings forth a more recent one, one from a more villainous being. _"You're nothing but a pathetic sidekick."_

Clank could still hear the deep seated anger in Ratchet's nearly growled out response. _" **That's it. No one** talks to Clank that way."_

As they walk forward, Clank's focus is returned to the present as that same voice speaks in a much lighter, gentler tone; almost as if on cue. "You were never a sidekick. You do know that, right?" That phrase, that one simple phrase both clears any personal doubts and insecurities from his mind, and reminds him of the situation. _"Were." He is letting me go despite all of our time together. Ratchet will face the rest of his life without me, just so I can face my own destiny. For that, I can never fully repay him. At the very least, I cannot leave him without a joke._

"I always thought that you were the sidekick." A signature giggle escapes him, and Clank is rewarded for his efforts with a small smile from Ratchet.

An older, rougher voice calls out behind them. "Where are you going? This is your responsibility; you can't just walk away." Azimuth's voice raises to a shout. "The lombaxes need us!"

Without a word, Ratchet turns his back to the general with a slight, disappointed shake of his head.

"Don't walk away from me! I SAID STOP!"

The crackle of negatively charged energy overpowers the Clock's tick, and the explosion of a released blast of lightning grabs the attention of the two. A blinding blue light envelops Clank's optics, and his body is thrown backwards.

"NO!"

As each of his systems begin to crash, Clank can feel his tiny frame being scooped up into Ratchet's shaking arms. He can see his friend's face, but does not hear whatever frantic words escape him. That devastated look in Ratchet's eyes is the last thing he sees before his sisterboard shuts down completely.


	3. Chapter 3

In a fraction of a second, the universe comes crashing down on Ratchet. Before he could even fully turn around, he could see and hear Clank hit the ground. There wasn't a single person on the Clock that didn't hear him scream out in anguish at the horrible sight. _Clank! No,nonono not him_! Ratchet bolts towards Clank, slowly lifting his tiny body, still smoking as static electricity licks the metal.

The scent of scorched electronics fills his sinuses, causing his lungs and eyes to burn. He's blown up enough robotic henchman to know exactly what's burning, the one thing he can't fix or replace: **Clank's sisterboard, the very core of his being.**

"Clank! Clank, please get up! I can't lose you, pal! **Not like this!** " He stops desperately shaking Clank long enough to look into his optics, their once bright green beginning to dull. "Please." His panicked voice cracks, dropping to a whisper. "Don't go." Clank's still opened eyes, locked onto Ratchet's, fade to black. The lombax's frame crumbles, clutching his friend close to his chest. "Don't leave me out here alone."

The soft hum of Clank's sisterboard ceases, the silence deafening. In that moment, the back of Ratchet's mind brings forth one of the rare times Qwark was actually right about something.

" _Without Clank, Ratchet was alone in the universe_." The realization hits him like RYNO fire, he's **_alone_**. Clank is _gone_ , **_completely gone_** , and-

and the sound of Sigmund's battle cry, followed by a yelp of pain, pulls his mind away from Clank's empty frame.

The elder watched his handiwork, knowing that given a few moments, Ratchet would surely come to his senses and they would both walk to the Orvus Chamber to begin a new life. _Now, we can restore the life that should have been._ He walks towards the boy, until he feels a stabbing pain in his ears being pulled back, and the screeching noise coming from his assailant certainly didn't help matters. Recovering from the sudden attack, Alister spins around to strike at his opponent, who quickly hovers out of melee range. The robot calls out, the general's ears still ringing from the shrill tone and volume.

"Ratchet, hurry! Lock up the Chamber! **RUN!** "

Kaden's son looks up from his faux greif, and his father's determined look sweeps over his face. Giving the robot a quick nod, Ratchet makes a run for the chamber, a glint of silver in his arms flashing in the light as he sprints away. _No! I have to stop him!_ Alister's hoverboots kick on to close the distance, but the red and white bot floats in front of him before he can catch up. A small cuckoo clock bird bursts forward, slamming into his face.

He growls at the figure ahead of him. "Get out of my way, Caretaker! I'm going to save the lombaxes, and no one is going to stop me! Not Nefarious, not Clank, and certainly not you!"

"You can't use the Clock to turn back time, nobody can! And now I'm gonna clean **your** clock for what you've done! Clank was my friend, Ratchet's friend, Orvus's son, and you killed him!"

"Lies! That's what the Clock was built for! I know your secrets, Caretaker. Your only purpose is to protect the Clock by any means necessary. I've seen that power first-hand!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play the fool; the zoni! They've given you the power to influence weak minds, to dissuade them from seeking the Clock. I've only broken the spell he placed on Ratchet!"

Sigmund is visually startled at such an outrageous claim, shifting backwards a few inches. "You're insane, the zoni can't do that!" _This guy's lost his marbles, gotta think of a plan!_

"Time travel **is** possible! Ratchet has done it, the Fongoids have done it! **You gave them that power yourselves!** "

"The Great Clock only exists **because** of the Fongoids. They **loused everything up, and BROKE. TIME.** " At the last word, the junior caretaker swings his tablet forward, using the momentum to stun the towering lombax, and quickly inputs a command into the small device. _Time to call in some sound support. Hehe! Orvus would be proud of that one._

Head still spinning from the blunt force, Alister struggles to keep eye contact with his opponent. "Don't," His vision settles, the two red figures melting back into one. "try your mind tricks on me, they won't work." He notices that the bot looks upward. _What is he looking at?_ The hydraulics of a slamming door echo throughout the room, blocking off the Orvus Chamber. "No!" _That damn robot distracted me!_

"Hey, over here!"

Alister looks at Sigmund, then to the strange device hovering above him.

"Time to knock you down a few notches!"

Sigmund presses a button, and all sonic hell breaks loose on Alister's ears. The pain brings him to his knees, and he reaches out for the Chamber. _I'm sorry, Kaden, Ratchet, everyone. I failed you._


	4. Chapter 4

Heeding Sigmund's orders, Ratchet makes a break for the Orvus Chamber, with Clank close to his chest. He stops for a moment after crossing the door's threshold to lock the door behind him, using the back of his heel to press a small red button. Beyond the walls, there is pained, muffled screaming that slowly dies down caused by some strange rumbling noise.

As the last of the adrenaline leaves Ratchet's system, he stops for a moment, dropping to his knees and staring Clank's now empty optics, all emotion and life gone from his face. With a sigh, Ratchet's thoughts begin pouring out for no one else to hear.

"I'm so sorry, pal. I never should have brought him with me to find you. Now the Clock you're supposed to be protecting is in danger and you're-" A knot in his throat prevents him from finishing that sentence. "This is all my fault. I should have seen this coming; I should have been able to protect you."

Part of him almost expects to hear Clank's voice convince him otherwise, to pull him out of his own head, but the voice who once granted him that peace many times in the past has fallen silent. Ratchet releases a breath he didn't realize he was holding and gazes upward, watching the gears above him move to the rhythm of time itself. Time…

"If I just had a little more time, _I could fix this._ "

_No_ , his mind answers. _Clank said before that using the Clock as a time machine could "rip the very fabric of existence". Risking the universe like that, even for just a few minutes, would make me no better than Nefarious, no better than-_

Ratchet loses that train of thought as he catches an otherworldly glow in the corner of his eye. It seems to sway back and forth, as if assuring itself that it has his attention.

"What the…" The energy coming from the ball of light seems vaguely familiar, like the zoni, but somehow more concentrated, yet distant. Ratchet stands to look closer at it. _Orvus?_

The orb backs away from him, making its way to the switch in the center of the room, and stops right above the handle. Following the specter's lead, Ratchet finds himself standing in front of the main control switch, and a faint voice seems to emanate from the orb.

**"Now or never, Ratchet."**

The small light shifts from above the switch to the panel behind it, stopping slightly to the left of the panel's needle. Ratchet gently grips the handle with his right hand, the left arm still tightly holding onto Clank's body. _"Risk is what makes us who we are!" I've taken advice from crazier people. That's how we fixed the dimensionator, after all, but can I really risk the universe?_ He makes eye contact with the orb.

"Will this work?"

The light bobs up and down, nodding its approval. Ratchet takes a mental note of that particular shimmering spot. _That must be the Clock's limit._

"Please," a muffled prayer to whatever divine power resides in the stars. " **Just give me six minutes!** "

The switch clicks into place, the needle glowing, and there's a bright flash of white light. The air takes on the same blue tint as a time bomb, and Ratchet feels his body move backwards with a will of its own. The world around him melts together in a blur of color, until he finds himself standing on the bridge outside the Orvus Chamber with the very same robot whose empty shell he held only a few moments ago. Turning back, he can see Clank's would-be murderer, and the look of pure fury in his eyes. The praetorian omniwrench is gripped firmly in his hand, and just released a fatal dose of electricity that hangs in the air. Following the bolt's trajectory, he turns to Clank, who is in mid-turn and holds a terrified look on his face.

Ratchet lunges forward, tackling Clank to the ground just as the glow of quantum energy fades and time resumes its normal flow. His ears ring from the close proximity explosion that missed Clank and destroyed the path to the Chamber. _I..I did it!_ Ratchet stands to face his mentor, who looks at him as if shocked by his actions.

"I don't care how desperate you are to save the lombaxes, General. **No one messes with my best pal.** "

Alister bares his teeth at Ratchet's comment, and kicks off his hoverboots to find a way around the rubble that was once a path to the Orvus Chamber. Ratchet flicks Clank to his back, activating his own hoverboots to begin the chase. _Time to end this once and for all._


	5. Endgame

The grinding of metal against metal railings clashes with the humming of hoverboot thrusters as Alister and Ratchet race towards the Orvus Chamber. Alister is at the front, noting that Ratchet is far too close for comfort. To remedy that, the general prepares a cluster of bombs to throw behind him. If he misses Ratchet, well, at least the boy's slowed down a bit. But if one of the bombs finds its target…it's a hell of a long way down.

Well, it won't matter anyway once the past is corrected. He's so close now, so very close to making things right.

"I've come too far to fail now! I can't let anyone stop me!"

Bombs fly towards his face, whizzing past his ear. Ratchet can hear it, feel it. There's so much determination, so much desperation in Azimuth's voice, and it's clouded over by a veil of madness.

"General, you have to stop! The Clock isn't what you think it is!"

The same explosives he saw when they met litter the path before him. A quick hop avoids any sort of harm.

"I have to try! For our people, for your parents, for you Ratchet!"

"Just listen to me! You're making a mistake!"

The single rail splits off to create three paths. Ratchet hugs the left edge, and Alister remains centered.

"I've made mistakes in the past, don't remind me! Trusting Tachyon, then trusting the Zoni to share their power. But this is no mistake, Ratchet! Things will be the way they should have been. **I'll make sure of it!** "

"Ratchet, look up!"

Clank's voice grabs Ratchet's attention. Sure enough, the glint of three bombs flashes in his eyes. _He's planning to knock me down!_

"That's not what I'm talking about!"

Ratchet hops across the rails like a skipping stone. The extra rails are destroyed, and the path straightens. He quickly shifts his shoulders a bit, giving Clank a silent 'thanks' for the warning without disturbing his balance too much.

"I'm talking about right now! The Clock can't handle going back that far!"

A growl escapes Alister's throat as he kicks the hoverboots into overdrive. The railings disappear, turning to hoverboot ramps. The elder floats over them effortlessly.

"And who told you that, hm? The robot on your back? He's one of **them!** Of course **he'd** tell you to leave the Clock alone!"

"What are you talking about?"

There's no time for the debate to continue. Circular pads make a trail to the Orvus Chamber. Alister lazily glides past them, and Ratchet bounces between them. Alister touches the ground, breaking off into a sprint. As Ratchet hovers to the platform, there is a flash of silver in the corner of his eye and the whirring of tiny hydraulics in his ears. Clank is signaling someone he can't see, giving a clear order.

"Do not let him touch that lever!"

Alister comes to a stop at said lever, reaching out for it. Suddenly, there's a sharp pull at his ears. He stumbles backwards, then turns to grab his attacker. The metal bird in Sigmund's chest strikes him, dazing him for a split second. With a growl and a quick flick of the wrist, his omniwrench comes to life.

"Get off me, you annoying little **junk heap!** "

Sigmund screams out in pain, flung backwards by the force of the blast. His body slams into the wall, and his systems begin an emergency shutdown sequence. His metal sparks, and his optics flicker. Before he blacks out completely, Sigmund manages to mumble out a single phrase.

"Good luck, sirs. It's up to you two now."

The general scoffs at the sight. There's a slight sense of deja vu, but he quickly brushes it off. The past doesn't matter anyway, but the future he's about to create means everything. Taking hold of the switch, he swings it to the far left. As he looks into the sky, there's a hope and light in his eyes. A light that hasn't been there in twenty years. He hears the chime of bells ring out, surrounding him, comforting him. He closes his eyes to listen, taking it all in. It's just like wedding bells from a time long gone, as if the universe is blessing his hard work to reach this moment.

The moment is cut short as Ratchet and Clank enter the room, just in time to hear the computer announce the worst case scenario: they're too late.

"Time shift initiated."

The switch is enveloped in a sphere of gold, dropping beneath the floor. Alister stands in front of it, shifting his wrench between his hands. He's prepared to fight, to the death if necessary. He just has to give the Clock time to work, and if that means killing Ratchet, so be it.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way, Ratchet."

Spheres of negative energy are flung towards Ratchet, who dodges with a quick roll. In a flash, Ratchet equips the Constructo pistol. _This a close quarters fight, speed versus power. Test the waters with a weaker weapon._ He strafes, aiming for Alister. A few bullets leave the barrel, and are quickly blocked. Alister is spinning his wrench, creating a shield. _Alright, something stronger then._

"You were supposed to be here, by my side! We could have saved them together! But no-"

Alister leaps into the air, changing positions. He swings toward Ratchet, who swiftly moves out of melee range. To compensate, the wrench itself is thrown, spiraling in the air.

"-you had to allow that Zoni to poison your mind!"

The dense metal hits Ratchet in the gut, throwing off his balance a bit. _Ouch, no wonder I bat guys with a wrench._ He coughs, the wind knocked out him. _They're effective._ Changing strategies a bit, Ratchet backs off, making mental notes of his current arsenal. Watching Alister to plan out his counterattack. Alister shakes things up a bit as well, swapping direct attacks for sweeping around the Chamber with his hoverboots. His bombs litter the ground, leaving Ratchet little room to safely move.

"Just listen to yourself! That's crazy!"

Ratchet throws out mines of his own into Alister's path. Sure enough, the general passes right over them. It does damage, but not enough to stop him.

"Crazy? You're the mad one! The years away from our kind, with that toaster, have made you weak!"

Alister decides to continue a direct assault, grounding himself to send out more energy bolts. _Ratchet should be dead by now. He's nothing like his father._ Kaden would agree with him, choose his own people over a defect robot.

"Do you really plan on leaving your kind in some strange dimension forever, just because some tin can told you to?"

Ratchet huffs at the comment towards Clank, but retains his composure. _I kicked Nefarious's ass for that ten minutes ago; you're no exception._ Using the time between wrench swings, he pulls out the Constructo shotgun. Three shells land on Alister, who barely blinks at the secondary explosives. _Praetorian armor is no joke apparently._

"This 'tin can' on my back is **my friend** , and a Caretaker of this place. Don't you think that he'd actually **know** what the Clock can and can't do?"

"That's the problem, Ratchet! That **defect** can't fight a real threat, so he protects the Clock by digging into your mind. You're a puppet, but those tricks won't work on me!"

... _Oh hell no._

"You stubborn, crazy sonova-"

" **Ratchet, behind you!** "

Alister has launched himself behind them, landing near one of the monitors at the edge of the platform. His wrench bursts through the screen, and the whole chunk of metal and glass is sent hurtling towards them. Ratchet barely jumps back in time to avoid it. A shard of glass that couldn't be dodged scrapes against his cheek, and blood trickles down from the wound. Nanotech, however, is a beautiful thing, and heals the cut. _Damn, gotta keep focused. That could've been worse._

The buzz blade gun appears in Ratchet's hands, and he opens fire on Alister. In between wrench swings, Alister stops in his tracks to block the projectiles. Most are avoided, but a few fly behind him to scrape against his face. The stray blades fall to the ground after a few passes. _Jeez, what's it gonna take to stop this guy?_

"It'll take more than that to stop me, boy! I should have protected them! **It's my job to save them!** "

_More than that, I guess._ The fight is put on hold for a moment as the Orvus Chamber walls begin to spark. Small explosions pepper the machinery around them. As their surroundings begin to fall apart, the Clock's A.I announces it's progress. "Quantum tunneling initiated."

It's the best news Alister's heard in twenty years.

"You hear that? In a few moments, we'll be able to prevent the greatest injustice in Lombax history!"

"I can't let you do this!"

_I have to stop this now, before the Clock explodes!_

"You don't have a choice!"

_He's a traitor to his own race to try and stop me._

"So you're just gonna kill me?"

_He won't listen to reason! Doesn't he see what he's doing to the Clock?_

"Kill you now, save you in the past!"

_Doesn't he see that I'm trying to give him his life back?_

Neither lombax knows it, but in that moment, they share the same thought: _Doesn't he see that he's wrong about everything?_


	6. Treachery and Bravery

Alister stands firm, unshakeable in his faith in the Clock's power. The air around him holds a static charge, and strings of cyan energy strike the ground like lightning bolts. It's completely reasonable that the Clock is under stress. After all, a time shift like the one in progress is no small feat. But this boy in front of him... _Why won't he accept this? Why is he fighting this? This has to happen. I'll make it happen._ Alister overclocks his wrench, enhancing its normal abilities. Such a tactic would likely damage the weapon if used long term, but he only needs to buy the Clock a few more minutes. The wrench can handle it. The Clock can handle it.

Ratchet and Clank quickly scan the room. It's so much worse than they thought. The ceiling's centerpiece is sparking, the entire Clock is shaking, and everything is falling apart around them. Looking out the window, the stars spin at a dizzying rate. A storm of quantum energy rages on behind the glass walls. It's only a matter of time before the Clock goes, and with it, all of existence.

Alister's wrench is swung, calling forth three blasts at once. He fights faster, harder, than he's ever fought before, and it takes every bit of Ratchet's agility to dodge the flurry of attacks. Every manic swing, every desperate throw, is a testament to the general's blind determination. He's not sure if it's the static from the narrowly missed attacks or the electricity in the air, but every hair on Ratchet's body stands on end.

Alister launches himself into the air, slamming into the ground. A shockwave of plasma flows from the impact. There's a quick jump from Ratchet, who locks eyes with the elder.

"Look around you, Alister. The Clock is **BREAKING!** "

"It can handle it! This is what it was built for!"

Alister bares his teeth in anger, lifting himself a foot off the ground using his hoverboots. Suddenly, he propels himself forward, an arm outstretched. Ratchet is thrown to the ground from the impact. For a moment, he's stunned, the last reserves of his Nanotech repairing his bruised ribs. Looking up, he sees Alister gearing up for another pass. The Judicator is summoned to his hands, and in the split second of an opening, Ratchet sends out rockets.

A cough escapes Alister, and a spurt of blood follows it. Those hurt more than he can afford. He's almost there, so close to fixing things. He can't afford pain. He can't afford failure. After throwing himself at Ratchet and missing, he plants himself onto the floor.

"It's a good thing your father isn't here to see you now. A coward, a traitor. He would be so ashamed."

Attacks that once held a powerful grace and precision are now wild, unpredictable. Ratchet parries each crushing blow with his own wrench. The clashing of metal echoes throughout the room. The two weapons meet, scraping together. The lombaxes' battle torn faces are dangerously close, placing the battle at a temporary standstill.

"I'm not the traitor here! Look at yourself! You're trying to kill your best friend's only son, because **you betrayed him**!"

Ratchet continues, noting a flash of shock and anger in Alister's eyes at the comment. _An opening?_ Ratchet's grip tightens, and the staff of Alister's wrench screams in response.

"He **trusted** you. He tried to tell you that Tachyon was **using you** , and did you listen? **NO!** "

At that, Ratchet pushes Alister away, swapping the wrench for the Judicator once more. Alister recovers from the words, glaring daggers at Ratchet.

"Don't you **DARE** use Kaden against me!"

With twirl of his weapon, Alister brings its charged head crashing down into the glass panel between them. Both combatants jump away from each other. The panel crumbles to dust, leaving a gaping hole in the platform. A condescending tone lines his next words.

"Watch your footing, boy!"

Ratchet aims, then fires rockets toward Alister. _Running low, gotta end this soon._ One finds its target, and Alister dodges the next.

"You're fighting one of your own so that some cragmite can kill your **father**. Your **mother!** "

The final rocket is blocked like a paper ball tossed to the wind. The resulting explosion is lost among the failing walls of the Clock. Ratchet blinks at the sight in shock. _Are you serious? A freakin' rocket?_ Alister stops his block to gear up for a charge. The click of an emptied weapon echoes in Ratchet's ear. _Crap._

"But you're risking everyone else in the process!"

The buzz blade gun reappears, and Ratchet aims for his stationary target. Finding it's not so stationary anymore, he rolls out of Alister's way.

"You're **damn right** I am! And if you wanna stop me, you're gonna have to **kill me!** "

Alister lands in front of him, throwing his wrench. Spinning blades dance in the air, and predictably, Alister blocks most of them. With most of his powerful weapons depleted, Ratchet changes strategies. _Now or never. Time to play dirty._ There's a flash of silver in Ratchet's right hand, and Alister knows exactly what's coming.

A shimmering ball is tossed into the air, and a hypnotic tune begins to play. Lights flash from the Groovitron as it begins to work its magic. The electro swing pulses, and every muscle in Alister's body tenses as he tries in vain to fight the music. Each step of a moonwalk, every swing of his hips is agonizingly embarrassing, and he _can't stop_. He locks eyes with Ratchet, in a final attempt to reason with him.

"Let me do this, or you'll be alone. For the rest of your life, **you'll be alone!** "

He receives nothing but stern silence, but the look in Ratchet's eyes speaks volumes. _I know._

As the Groovitron's music winds down to a stop, Ratchet tilts his back, reorienting himself to accomodate for his next and final weapon. It's as large as his body, and probably the same weight. The center barrel is larger, to launch powerful missiles. The outer barrel begins to spin slowly, revving up to unleash a storm of bullets. The RYNO V, the last defense of existence. The general stands in awe of the most powerful weapon in the known universe, and the young boy holding it.

"I'm sorry, Alister."

The ' _1812 Overture_ ' begins suddenly, powerfully. As ancient instruments give out a battle cry, the projectiles fly towards their target. It's truly one of the greatest tools of destruction in existence, a perfect blend of grace and violence. Alister blocks the hellish rain of fire as best he can, but it's not enough. He's exhausted from the fight. The missiles knock him off balance. The bullets that sneak through the makeshift shield pepper his body, and before the weapon is emptied, Alister falls to his knees.

Ratchet immediately puts the RYNO V away, turning his attention toward the switch that reveals itself. He dashes towards it, gripping it with both hands, pulling it back with all of his weight. Alister brings himself to his feet, horrified at the younger's actions.

" **NO! What are you doing?** "

He can't hear Alister, his focus is on other things. He's putting every ounce of his strength into this, and it's not moving. He grunts to himself, begging for the switch to at least budge, please.

"Come _on_..."

There's a snap. Ratchet hits the floor, looking up to see that the lever is gone. The master switch to the Clock, to _time itself_ , is broken. _Broken clean off_ , and lying right beside him. He stands, coming face to face with the pillar of quantum energy surging through the center of the room. Adrenaline surges through Alister, who stands to look around him for the first time. The sight is horrifying, worrying. _Why?_

"It's **not working**. **Why isn't it working?** "

Every bit of anger, every bit of frustration, every emotion that Ratchet's dealt with in these past two years pours out at once in a furious scream.

"Because it's **not a time machine** Alister! **It never was!** It can only handle a few **minutes** , not **two** -" The roaring thunder of the storm surrounding them drowns out the next word. "- **decades**! Clocks don't alter time; they keep it!"

As Ratchet stares him down in pure anger, with the same expression Kaden gave him _back then_ , he sees now. How could he have been so stupid? So selfish? So stubborn? He's destroying everything. Ratchet was right about everything. He's made a horrible mistake that will cost him everything. _Again._ And this time, all of existence will be erased.

"Thirty seconds until total system failure."

Ratchet pushes himself forward, fighting the sheer power of the wind keeping him from the switch. A pulse of energy knocks him back, and he hits the ground with a thud. Clank is thrown off of his back, and watches in horror as everything they fought to stop plays out before his optics.

Ratchet worries he's _not gonna make it_ , but he has to at least _try_. He brings himself up to his feet for a second attempt, only to be stopped in his tracks by Alister.

"No. Let me."

Ruby eyes lock onto the switch's base, and the general marches towards it.

"What are you gonna do?!"

Reaching his destination, Alister looks down at Ratchet one last time. His face softens, and he gives a smile to the boy and his robot friend.

"Your parents would be so proud of you."

Ratchet's face widens. As he watches Alister's grip tighten on his wrench, he knows exactly what's coming next. He can't stop it, only watch in silence.

"And so am I. Take care of yourself, Ratchet."

The wrench extends, and is slammed into the mechanism. It takes everything he's got to force the switch. A surge of adrenaline gives him the final push he needs to set the switch back. With a final cry of effort, it clicks into place. Alister looks toward Ratchet sprinting away from the coming explosion. He doesn't follow. He doesn't have time, and he can't afford for the wrench to come loose. With a deep breath, he closes his eyes as he waits for the end. _I hope you can forgive me, Ratchet. And I hope your father will too when we meet again._

As Ratchet and Clank run for the exit, they don't look back as a final explosion turns the entire room white. Moments later, the pair is awoken by the steady ticking of the Clock. They did it. _It's over._ Ratchet turns back to the center of the Chamber, only to see a lone praetorian omniwrench, still sparking, locked in place. Below it lies its owner, not moving.

Ratchet slowly walks over to the elder, stopping in front of him.

"...Alister?"

His pocket watch lies a few inches away from his right hand. He must have been gripping it in his final moments. Ratchet kneels down to pick it up, staring at the photo inside. The two young lombaxes, Alister and Kaden, pose proudly for the camera. There's a smile on their faces. They're together, alive. Happy. The watch itself seems to have stopped, likely shorted out from the blast. Time has stopped, for the watch and for Alister Azimuth. Clank speaks up quietly, reading the emotional distress in his friend's face.

"He did a brave thing, Ratchet. You should be proud of him."

Ratchet doesn't respond, closing the watch and his eyes. His head tilts toward the ground, and his ears droop. It's as if he doesn't have the willpower to lift them anymore. For many moments of near silence, the Clock echoes in his ears, leaving him to his thoughts.


	7. Gifts

Sigmund regains consciousness, and the first thing he notices, other than being  _not dead_ , is the solemn display before him. Ratchet is mourning the other lombax, who must have finally come to his senses.  _Too bad he realized things too late._  XJ-0461,  _no_ , Clank, is standing at Ratchet's side with a comforting hand on his shoulder. After his systems are fully restored, he lifts himself off the ground. Slowly, he floats toward the two, to offer his condolences and speak with them. His voice is quiet, unsure if he should butt into these personal affairs.

"Hey sirs. I uh...I'm sorry for your loss. He was...really strong. Really dedicated. I think he's at peace now."

Ratchet stands in silence, but gives Sigmund a tired smile at his words. His face drops again as he turns toward the general's body. Clank speaks up to address his robotic peer.

"We appreciate your kind words Sigmund. Thank you."

He glances over to get a closer look at the lombax who attacked him, twice if he counts the rewind, less than half an hour ago. Thanks to his quantum actuator, he can clearly remember everything. The pain of the blast, the screaming, even the crazy reason behind it all is still there in his memory banks. But as he looks at the 'scary demon lombax' lying in front of him, the anger washes out of him. He lies straight, with his hands folded into each other over his stomach. He really does look like a tired soul that has finally found peace. He looks to Clank, offering help.

"If you want, I can find some cloth to wrap him in."

"Thank you Sigmund. That would be most helpful."

As Sigmund goes to leave to find the promised cloth, three of the remaining zoni show up. They already carry a folded piece of burgundy cloth. It's soft, silky to the touch. They float towards Alister, gently lifting him. Ratchet places his hand on the general's chest one last time. All he can manage is a whispered, nearly choked out phrase.

"I'm sorry."

He nods towards the Zoni, giving a silent 'go ahead' to finish their task. He watches in silence as the cloth is unfolded, the Zoni minds banding together to carefully wrap Alister's body.

It hurts more than words can possibly describe to see the only tie to his race, the closest thing he ever had to a parent, never see the light of day again.

Once the deed is done, a thought crosses Ratchet's mind. He summons the Zoni vessel from his storage unit, and grips the lid.

"Oh, right. I promised to bring you guys back."

The top is opened, and forty Zoni absentmindedly float out of the device, flying around the Clock. They hover for a few moments, then reorient themselves, as if catching up with the rest of the hive.

"We thank you. Now We must repair the Clock. Will you assist?"

Fixing stuff; it's a welcome distraction in Ratchet's book.

As the work takes place, a small group of Zoni maintains a time bubble around Alister to prevent any decay before his burial. Before too long, most of the damage from the fight is repaired with the help of the chronoscepter. Clank could repair it all, but he leaves one of the main computer panels for Ratchet. He needs something to focus on other than the obvious.

"Well, looks like there's just one more thing to fix."

With that, he lifts a stray plug from the ground, inserting it into its proper outlet. As a hologram of Orvus flickers into existence, the computer announces its status.

"Time Keeper restored."

Clank and Sigmund step forward, looking toward the projection for a moment. Unlike Sigmund, however, Clank looks back at Ratchet. They make eye contact, which Ratchet quickly breaks. He looks away as he wipes at the dried blood from his cheek.

"I'll uh, leave you two alone."

He turns his back to Clank, slowly walking towards Aphelion as four Zoni follow him with Alister's body. As he hears Clank's servos work as Clank steps towards him, he turns back for a final goodbye.

"Take care of yourself, pal."

Clank can't help but feel conflicted as Ratchet leaves the room. He was built to protect this place, so he should stay, right?  _But that look..I know that look in his eyes. He has truly lost everything._ Clank leans up to press a button on the panel, playing the message Orvus left for him.

_"The Clock, much like time itself, is a gift, and not to be tampered with."_

Before the rest of the message plays, Clank quickly pauses it. Sigmund looks towards him.

"Are you okay, sir?"

_Time._ Clank's mind goes over the concept, over their fight for it with the late Alister Azimuth. He sticks to one of the last things Ratchet said about the Clock.

" _It can only handle a few minutes._ "

He heard something quite similar before,  _but where_? Suddenly, it clicks.

" _I wouldn't risk any more than six minutes._ "  _Six minutes…_

"Sigmund, has your quantum actuator detected any time changes caused by the Clock?"

Sigmund is caught off guard by the question.  _Does he know? He couldn't, he was-_ The look Clank gives him begs for his honesty.  _Well, might as well tell him._

"Yes, a...six minute rewind. Right before you all ran for the Orvus Chamber."

Clank doesn't have to ask to guess why his own quantum actuator holds no record of it.  _Ratchet risked the universe to make sure I had the choice to stay or go._  And now, he can make his choice. He can use the gift Ratchet gave him to make that choice.

"I cannot stay. I am sorry Sigmund, Father, but discovering my family has made me realize that I cannot leave Ratchet. Not until he finds his own." He glances at the projection once more. "I hope you understand."

Sigmund simply looks at Clank, unusually calm considering his normal behavior.

"I understand sir, but.. who will take care of the Clock?"

"You will. I do not need memories of that rewind to know that you have fought admirably well today. You deserve this promotion."

Clank holds out the chronoscepter, offering his birthright to Sigmund. He accepts it with glee.

"Senior Caretaker?  **YEEHEE!**  Thank you sir!"

"Take care, Sigmund."

"Goodbye sir, and good luck!"

With that, Clank puts on a burst of speed, running as fast as his legs can possibly carry him.  _He is still here. I can make it!_ Behind him, he can hear the next piece of Orvus's message through the Clock's speakers, and the words give him strength.

" _But like any father, my only wish is that my son does that which makes him feel whole."_

Ahead of Clank, Ratchet looks towards the Zoni, glancing at Alister. The monotone cluster of voices asks for new directions.

"Where will he go?"

"Take him to Fastoon, please. Outside the Court of Azimuth. He should rest there. I'll follow to..bury him."

In a flash of light, the zoni comply, leaving him alone to start the ship. With a sigh, he presses a button to let the engines roar to life. After a moment of reflection, he closes the airlock, only to see something too incredible, too impossible, too extraordinary to believe.  _Clank's here._

Green optics stare forward, then towards him as his metal face turns to the best smile he can muster. Ratchet gives his best smile in return. The first warm, genuine smile he's allowed himself in years. As Clank leans back to make himself comfortable, Ratchet grips Aphelion's controls with a newfound determination. Clank looks over at his friend, Smiling at his new observations.  _That fire in his eyes has finally returned. That certainty, that drive to take on the universe. That is the Ratchet that has always been there._

"Where to next, Ratchet?"

His face softens a bit, but he doesn't quite lose that spark.

"Well, Fastoon, then home. That sound good?"

"I would very much like that."

...

As Sigmund listens to the rest of the recording, he turns back toward the ship to watch Clank reunite with his friend.

" _You are an intelligent and logical being, Clank, but intelligence and logic would have been wasted gifts without honor and loyalty. I am proud to see you came into those on your own. So, should the Clock prove too small for your plans, I pray the cosmos light the way towards a future you yourself design."_

The ship takes off, and Sigmund can't help but believe that all's right with the universe.

" _And remember: the universe has a wonderful sense of humor. The trick is learning how to take a joke!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience! If I'm honest, this story has been finished for a while; I'm sadly not very active on Ao3 at all, but my work is also on Fanfiction.net. I've just been far too distracted to update things here. To those who prefer this site, I do apologize. In the future, I'll be working on catching up this site's works.
> 
> Thank you very much for taking the time to read my first fanfic project! -Emily


End file.
